1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for more accurately measuring the temperature of a surface at a measurement spot, using infrared measurement techniques and, more particularly, to such a method and apparatus which utilizes a laser sighting device which is adapted to project at least a visible circumscribing intensive light distribution circle from a laser sighting beam or beams for more clearly outlining, identifying and defining location, position, area, size and the periphery of the energy zone from which the temperature is measured. Generally speaking, this has been accomplished by directing and positioning the laser beam or beams about the periphery of the energy zone or measurement spot by use of three or more stationary laser beams which are focused on the periphery of the energy zone; or by the use of a controlled single laser beam directed towards three or more predetermined locations on the periphery of the energy zone. In the alternative embodiment, a single laser beam may be rotated around the periphery of the energy zone using, for example, slip rings. In another embodiment, the single rotating laser may be pulsed on and off in a synchronized manner in order to produce a series of intermittent lines outlining the energy zone, thus increasing the efficiency of the laser by concentrating its total wattage in a smaller area, causing a brighter beam. Further, the circumscribing beam or beams may be used in conjunction with the additional beam directed at or near and defining a central spot, or larger central area, of the energy zone or measurement spot.
In yet another method and embodiment, at least one laser beam is subdivided by passing it through an optical means such as a beam splitter or diffraction grating, for example, into a plurality of three or more subdivision beams which can form a pattern of illuminated spot areas on a target whose energy zone is to be investigated with a radiometer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remote infrared temperature measuring devices (commonly referred to as infrared pyrometers or radiometers) have been used for many years to measure the temperature of a surface from a remote location. Their principle of operation is well known. All surfaces at a temperature above absolute zero emit heat in the form of radiated energy. This radiated energy is created by molecular motion which produces electromagnetic waves. Thus, some of the energy in the material is radiated in straight lines away from the surface of the material. Many infrared radiometers use optical reflection and/or refraction principles to capture the radiated energy from a given surface. The infrared radiation is focused upon a detector, analyzed and, using well known techniques, the surface energy is collected, processed and the temperature is calculated and displayed on an appropriate display.
Examples of such infrared radiometers are illustrated at pages J-l through J-42 of the Omega Engineering Handbook, Volume 2B. See, also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,822 which issued to Alexander Stein et al. on Nov. 29, 1983 for a Laser Radiometer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,896 which issued to Keikhosrow Irani et al. on Jul. 9, 1985 for an Infrared Transducer-Transmitter for Non-Contact Temperature Measurement; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,235 which issued to Hitoshi Tominaga et al. for Radiation Type Thermometer on Dec. 8, 1992. Also see Baker, Ryder and Baker, Volume II, Temperature Measurement in Engineering, Omega Press, 1975, Chapters 4 and 5.
When using such radiometers to measure surface temperature, the instrument is aimed at a target or xe2x80x9cspotxe2x80x9d within the energy zone on the surface on which the measurement is to be taken. The radiometer receives the emitted radiation emanating from a measurement spot on an object of measurement through the optical system and is imaged and focused upon an infrared sensitive detector which generates a signal which is internally processed and converted into a temperature reading which is displayed.
The precise location or position of the energy zone or measurement spot on the surface as well as its size and area are extremely important to insure accuracy and reliability of the resultant measurement. It will be readily appreciated that the field of view of the optical systems of such radiometers is such that the diameter of the energy zone increases directly with the distance to the target. The typical energy zone of such radiometers is defined as where 90% of the energy focused upon the detector is found. Heretofore, there have been no means of accurately determining the perimeter, area, size and location of the actual energy zone unless it is approximated by the use of a xe2x80x9cdistance to target tablexe2x80x9d or by actual physical measurement.
Target size and distance are critical to the accuracy of most infrared thermometers. Every infrared instrument has a field of view (FOV), an angle of view in which it will average all the temperatures which it sees. Field of view is described either by its angle or by a distance to size ratio (D:S). If the D:S=20:1, and if the distance to the object divided by the diameter of the object is exactly 20, then the object exactly fills the instrument""s field of view. A D:S ratio of 60:1 equals a field of view of 1 degree.
Since most infrared thermometers have fixed-focus optics, the minimum measurement spot occurs at the specified focal distance. Typically, if an instrument has fixed-focus optics with a 120:1 D:S ratio and a focal length of 60xe2x80x3 the minimum spot (resolution) the instrument can achieve is 60 divided by 120, or 0.5xe2x80x3 at a distance of 60xe2x80x3 from the instrument. This is significant when the size of the object is close to the minimum spot the instrument can measure.
Most general-purpose infrared thermometers use a focal distance of between 20xe2x80x3 and 60xe2x80x3 (50 and 150 cm); special close-focus instruments use a 0.5xe2x80x3 to 12xe2x80x3 focal distance. See page Z54 and Z55, volume 28, The Omega Engineering Handbook, Vol. 28. In order to render such devices more accurate, laser beam sighting devices have been used to target the precise center of the energy zone. See, for example, pages C1-10 through C1-12 of The Omega Temperature Handbook, Vol. 27. Various sighting devices such as scopes with cross hairs have also been used to identify the center of the energy zone to be measured. See, for example, Pages C1-10 through C1-21 of The Omega Temperature Handbook, Vol. 27.
The use of a laser to pinpoint only the center of the energy zone does not, however, provide the user with an accurate definition of the actual energy zone from which the measurement is being taken. This inability frequently results in inaccurate readings. For example, in cases where the area from which radiation emits is smaller than the target diameter limitation (too far from or too small a target), inaccurate readings will occur.
One method used to determine the distance to the target is to employ an infrared distance detector or a Doppler effect distance detector or a split image detector similar to that used in photography. However, the exact size of the energy zone must still be known if one is to have any degree of certainty as to the actual area of the surface being measured. This is particularly true if the energy zone is too small or the surface which the energy zone encompasses is irregular in shape. In the case where the surface does not fill the entire energy zone area, the readings will be low and, thus, in error.
Similarly, if the surface is irregularly shaped, the readings will also be in error since part of the object would be missing from the actual energy zone being measured.
Thus, the use of a single laser beam only to the apparent center of the energy zone does not insure complete accuracy since the user of the radiometer does not know specifically the boundaries of the energy zone being measured.
As will be appreciated, none of the prior art recognizes this inherent problem or offers a solution to the problems created thereby.
Proposals have been made in the prior art for indicating an energy zone area of a target surface by means visible to the eye.
A first kind of such indication utilizes multi-spectral light, as evidenced for example in the Japanese Publication No. S57-22521 which teaches the use of an incandescent light source to outline an energy zone at the target. Japanese Publication No. 62-12848 suggests a similar use of multi-spectral light to outline an energy zone at the target. Reference is made to Japanese case JP 63-145928.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,881 EVEREST also suggests using a multi-spectral light source together with a beam splitter arrangement which permits the infra-red received beam and the multi-spectral light to utilize the same optical arrangement. EVEREST teaches the use of a visible light source such as an incandescent lamp or strobe light which is projected against the target surface, the temperature of which is to be measured. This adds additional energy to the same energy zone where the temperature measurement is to be taken, and this destroys accuracy. When EVEREST uses a beam splitter, the incandescent light beam causes the beam splitter to act as a radiator of infrared energy. When EVEREST uses a Fresnel lens, the light tends to elevate the temperature of the Fresnel lens, which in turn reflects back to the infra-red detector.
This manner of indication, utilizing incoherent multi-spectral light, has the disadvantage amongst others that the multi-spectral light itself has a heat factor which can cause incorrect reading by the energy detecting means of the apparatus.
A laser is Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation. This device was invented in 1960 to produce an intense light beam with a high degree of coherence. Atoms in the material emit in phase. Laser light is used in holography. A light beam is coherent when all component waves have the same phase. A laser emits coherent light, but ordinary electric incandescent light is incoherent in which atoms vibrate independently.
It is not possible simply to substitute a laser for an incandescent light source, because the incandescent beam is incoherent in nature, so that when projected parallel and in close proximity to the boundaries of the invisible infra-red zone, incandescent light inside the infra-red zone is reflected as heat energy. Moving the incandescent beam well away from the infra-red zone clearly does not permit accurate delineation of the target zone.
A second kind of energy zone indicator utilizes coherent laser light, as evidenced for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,150 of DERRINGER, which is directed to a targeted infrared thermometer in which a laser is provided to identify the focal point, i.e., the center, of the energy zone, but there is nothing in DERRINGER to suggest causing more than two laser beams to outline the energy zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,525 BARTOSIAK ET AL teaches use of a laser beam to provide a continuous or interrupted line across a target zone to be investigated, but there is no suggestion to outline a target zone, nor to indicate a central point or central area of the target zone.
German patent publications of interest include:
DE-38 03 464
DE-36 07 679 to a laser sighting device.
DE-32 13 955 to a beam splitter and to dual laser beams to indicate position and diameter of the energy zone
All of the above noted prior art is hereby incorporated into this case by reference thereto.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for measuring the temperature of a surface using infrared techniques.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a method and apparatus which provides more accurate measurement of the surface temperature than provided by the use of techniques heretofore employed.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a method and apparatus which permits the user visually to identify the location, size and temperature of the energy zone on the surface to be measured.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide such method and apparatus which employs a heat detector and a laser beam or beams for clearly outlining the periphery of the energy zone of the surface.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus which permits the use of a single laser beam which is subdivided by passing it through, or over, an optical means such as a beam splitter, holographic element or a diffraction grating, aligned to be illuminated by said single laser beam, thereby to form a plurality of three or more subdivision beams which provide a light intensity distribution pattern where they strike a target whose energy zone at a measurement spot is to be investigated.
It is still further object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus which utilizes not only a beam or beams for outlining the energy zone, but also an additional beam or beams directed at and illuminating an axial central spot, or larger central area, of the energy zone.
For the accomplishment of the foregoing objects and advantages, the present invention, in brief summary, comprises a method and apparatus for visibly outlining the energy zone to be measured by a radiometer. The method comprises the steps of providing a radiometer with a detector and a laser sighting device adapted to emit at least one laser beam against a surface whose temperature is to be measured and controlling said laser beam towards and about the energy zone to outline visibly said energy zone. The beam is controlled in such a fashion that it is directed to three or more predetermined points of the target zone. This can be done mechanically or electrically.
Another embodiment of this invention employs a plurality of three or more laser beams to describe the outline and optionally also the center of the energy zone either by splitting the laser beam into a number of points through the use of optical fibres or beam splitters or a diffraction device or the use of a plurality of lasers. One embodiment of the apparatus comprises a laser sighting device adapted to emit at least one laser beam against the surface and means to rotate said laser beam about the energy zone to outline visibly said energy zone. This rotation can be by steps or continuous motion.
Another embodiment consists of two or more stationary beams directed to define the energy zone. The three or more laser beams could each be derived from a dedicated laser to each beam or by means of beam splitters. This can be accomplished by mirrors, optics, a diffraction grating, and fibre optics.
Another embodiment consists of a laser beam splitting device that emits one laser beam which is split into a plurality of three or more beams, by a diffraction grating, for example, to outline the energy zone and optionally to indicate a central spot or larger central area of the energy zone.
In a still further embodiment, the temperature measurement device comprises a detector for receiving the heat radiation from a measuring point, spot or zone on an object of measurement under examination. Integral to the equipment is a direction finder, i.e. a sighting device using a laser beam as the light source and incorporating an optical means such as a diffractive optic, i.e. a holographic component such as a diffraction grating, or a beam splitter, with which the light intensity distribution is also shown and the position and size of the heat source is indicated. The marker system relates to a predetermined percentage, e.g. 90%, of the energy of the radiated heat.
The method includes visually outlining and identifying the perimeter of the energy zone by projecting more than two laser beams to the edge of the 90% energy zone to mark out the limits of the surface area under investigation, for example, by a series of dots or spots which form a pattern.
Two or more embodiments may be used together or alternately.